Love, Job and Enemy in Paris
by amma cerry
Summary: Seharusnya Naruto tau jika Naruko mengajaknya ke Paris tidaklah akan berakhir benar. Ketika semua mata tertuju padanya, Namikaze Naruto diberi pilihan mau tidak mau untuk mengantikan Naruko. warn: SasuNaru, BL, crossdresing, genderbend, twins Naru-Naru. sequel Fangriling. Hope you like it...
1. Chapter 1: say hell-o to paris

"Maaf aku terlambat~", dua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan menoleh kearah suara yang begitu mereka kenali. Mereka tersenyum, ketika sumber suara tadi mendekati mereka dengan senyum lebar—tidak berubah sama sekali. Lalu duduk disamping mereka ditengah meja bundar berdesain mewah yang ditengahnya ditempati pot kecil berisi setangkai mawar dan lilin aroma terapi.

"Jadwalmu pasti sangat padat, ya?" wanita itu meringis mendengar pertanyaan sahabat lamanya yang duduk disisi kanan dirinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, 'kan? Itu sudah tuntutan pekerjaan." ujar wanita berambut pirang itu dengan kekehan diakhir kalimatnya. Penampilannya begitu elegan dengan aksesoris mahal terpasang ditubuh indahnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan dua orang yang duduk bersisian dengannya saat ini. Penampilan mereka pastilah membuat banyak mata menoleh tertarik, menilai penampilan mereka.

Restoran berbintang lima yang saat ini menjadi tempat ketiga orang bergender wanita itu—yang masing-masing memiliki rambut pirang, berkumpul sebagai reunian kecil-kecilan mereka. Mereka yang dulunya hanya remaja SMA biasa, telah berubah menjadi wanita cantik dan karir cemerlang setelah 8tahun terpisah karna tujuan hidup masing-masing. Bersahabat, membagi segalanya selama saling mengenal dimasa remaja, membuat ketiga orang lama tak bertemu ini rindu masa-masa kala itu.

Tapi, ada yang kurang.

"Dimana Karin?" pertanyaan dari Naruko yang baru tiba itu membuat Shion dan Ino tersenyum kaku.

"Dia... Di Afrika," Shion memegang tengkuknya dengan gerak kaku.

"Hah?", Naruko membuka mulutnya. Tidak habis pikir dengan penuturan Shion. Sejak kapan Karin, bisa terdampar di Afrika? Tempat yang dari namanya saja sudah seram dalam pikiran Naruko. Wanita yang sekarang wajahnya selalu dipajang dimana-mana karna profesinya sebagai entertainer itu menyernyitkan alis terlukis sempurnanya. Tidak sedikit orang didalam restoran bernuansa eropa itu menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tertarik. Ia cantik sudah pasti, pintar, dan dari golongan ningrat jika mengingat Namikaze sebagai marganya. Bahkan gaun berwarna pastel sebatas dada tanpa motif tidak membuat Naruko kalah dengan wanita yang duduk diseberang mejanya, menggunakan gaun bercorak berlebihan dan aksesoris mahal berlebihan dipasang sana sini olehnya. Justru yang seperti itu terlihat norak. Author membandingkan penampilan Naruko dengan figuran diseberang meja.

Sama halnya dengan Shion dan Ino, kedua wanita yang rambutnya serupa pirang itupun elegan dengan gaun Shion yang berwarna hitam, dan Ino bewarna tosca. Benar-benar ketiganya tumbuh menjadi wanita menawan.

"Bagaimana bisa?", akhirnya Naruko menanyakan isi pikirannya. Sudah begitu lama ia tidak berhubungan dengan Karin.

Keduanya angkat bahu. Karin memang wanita yang nyentrik dan susah ditebak. Ingat apa yang telah ia berikan pada Naruko 8tahun lalu? Sehingga Naruko yang ketika itu remaja kelebihan rasa penasaran mau saja memasukan obat perangsang pada sang kakak kembar. Tidak perlu ditanya apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Karin berkata mendapat obat itu dari internet yang dijual secara ilegal—tentu saja. Efeknya sangat hebat bagi mereka semua. Itu kenangan paling—tidak tergambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Ino Melirik tasnya. Sebuah dering dari notifikasi akun pribadi miliknya berbunyi. Jari-jari lentik berhiaskan cat kuku berwarna peach bercorak bunga itu mengambil tablet keluaran terbaru miliknya.

"Ah!", Ino memekik, membuat Shion dan Naruko menoleh cepat dari kegiatan mengobrol mereka.

"Ada apa?", Naruko bertanya lebih dulu dan Shion menatap Ino menebak-nebak. Kira-kira hal apa yang membuat Ino memekik sampai seperti itu? Orang-orang memperhatikan mereka dengan heran. Seorang pelayan dengan pakaian rapi berjas lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan rambut tersisir rapi, membawakan pesanan mereka dan menaruhnya dengan sangat elegan ala butler—dia menggunakan bahasa francis.

Perhatian mereka teralih sesaat dari Ino. Tapi, wanita yang sekarang telah menjadi Desaigner terkenal itu tetap fokus pasa tabletnya.

"Hei~ Apa kabar, kawan lama~?" Ino melambai kearah layar tablet dengan senyum merekah. Rambut pirangnya sekarang panjang sepunggung dan dibuat ikal. Seseorang diseberang yang sedang melakukan video call dengannya balas tersenyum lebar dengan pekikan senang berlebihan.

[INO! AH, KAU BENAR-BENAR JADI SEMAKIN CANTIK!] suara tawa khas yang terasa familiar itu kembali membuat Shion dan Naruko menoleh.

"Tidak usah sehisteris itu, Karin. Aku memang sudah ditakdirkan cantik~"

Butir-butir keringat sebesar biji jagung menempel didahi dua orang yang berdekatan dengannya, sedang Karin menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat.

Naruko meraih tablet digenggaman Ino cepat. Membuat sang pemilik tablet kaget—tidak sadar jika sedari tadi mereka terus membuat keributan ditempat yang salah.

"Karin, yang benar saja kau! Pulang dan jadilah dokter seperti keinginanmu sejak dulu!" Naruko bercerocos hingga membuat Karin tertawa.

[Aku sudah jadi apa telah aku inginkan, Naruko... Disini menyenangkan bisa menyembuhkan banyak orang. Dan tentunya aku dibawah perlindungan permerintah. Sayangnya agak susah menemukan sinyal.] wanita berambut merah itu terkekeh disela ceritanya. [Aku sampai harus naik kebukit ini untuk menemukan sinyal tau...]

Mereka tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Karin dan pemikirannya yang luar biasa. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika wanita itu memiliki kepedulian yang sangat besar pada sesamanya.

[Hei, bagaimana kabar Tuan tampan dan kitten kitty—maksudku Naruto?] Karin bertanya antusias. Ia juga penasaran dengan dua orang yang selalu diharapkan bisa jadi pasangan sepanjang masa itu.

"Jangan berpikir ketinggian." Naruko tersenyum miris. "Mereka bahkan tidak saling sapa lagi setelah kejadian 'itu'. Aneh mereka masih bisa bersikap normal setelahnya. Yang jelas aku sangat tau jika kakakku tidak berhubungan lagi dengan si pangeran es itu setelah kelulusan."

"Hah~ sayang sekali, ya?" Ino mengambil menghembuskan nafas dengan ekpresi kecewa.

"Hmm... Mau bagaimana lagi, 'kan. Kita tidak bisa berharap banyak." Shion yang tak disangka-sangka dapat menjadi CEO diperusahaan milik keluarganya sendiri itu, memang orang yang paling realistis.

Mereka berempat tidak berharap terlalu tinggi. Sebab mereka hanya menikmati setiap interaksi yang dilakukan kedua pemuda itu ketika disekolah. Mereka adalah fujoshi, tapi bukan berarti mereka mendukung hubungan sesama jenis secara berlebihan. Hubungan seperti itu selalu menuai kontroversi, dan fujoshi yang realistis tidak mau repot-repot untuk berharap OTP atau _one true pairing_ mereka menjalin ikatan nyata. Kecewa sudah pasti, tapi itulah resiko seorang fujoshi yang dimata banyak orang awam tidaklah normal.

Ayolah~ cukup dengan interaksi saja. Seperti dua pria yang sedang berpegangan tangan di meja pojok sana. Mereka menikmati interaksi seperti itu. Tapi untuk mendukung, itu tergantung perlu atau tidaknya saja.

"Aku masih punya rencana, sih~" Namikaze Naruko, tersenyum pada dua teman didepannya lalu kearah layar tablet. Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu makin tersenyum lebar ketika ketiganya menatap dirinya curiga.

Setelahnya mereka tertawa—sangat nyaring. Membuat seisi restoran menatap mereka ngeri. Penampilan boleh oke, kelakuan tetep saja aneh.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love, Job, and Enemy in Paris**

 **Amma Cherry present.**

 **~\\(•°∆°•)/~**

Riuh tepuk tangan memantul diaula luas sebuah gedung setelah ucapan penutup seseorang didepan panggung sana berakhir.

Naruto Namikaze, tersenyum diatas panggung menggunakan jubah dan topi kebanggaan setelah berhasil lulus dengan _caum laude_ untuk S2nya.

Tidak disangka-sangka, pemuda yang dulunya bahkan lebih suka membolos jam pelajaran sekolah itu, kini berubah menjadi pria yang sangat cerdas. Pada dasarnya ia memang memiliki otak yang jenius tapi jarang dipakai.

Setelah luar biasa stress berbulan-bulan menyelesaikan tesisnya, lelaki itu akhirnya dapat bernafas dengan tenang. Tidak lagi bernafas dengan terus berpikir tentang tesis hingga membuatnya sesak hanya untuk menghirup udara.

"Selamat, Kakak~" pelukan berhambur kearahnya dari sang Adik. Naruto balas memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan senyum tipis. Kedua orang tuanya mengucap selamat yang serupa hanya saja tepukan di kepala sebagai gantinya. Adiknya masih tidak mau melepas pelukan ketika orang tua mereka juga ingin memeluk sang putera sulung.

Namikaze Naruko tersenyum lebar. Lihat ia punya Kakak rupawan yang juga sangat cerdas. Sudah selayaknya ia bangga sehingga bibir berpoles lipstik merah itu terus mengumbar senyum kearah kamera yang memotret atau merekamnya.

.

.

"Wow, kau benar-benar mengosongkan jadwalmu hari ini?"

Suara bariton sedikit serak itu mengalihkan fokus Naruko kearah suara. Ia menutup majalah fashion mingguannya lalu menaruh benda itu keatas meja didepan sofa tempat duduknya. Ia mengerling, lalu tersenyum ceria setelahnya.

"Kakak, ayo kita jalan-jalan?"

"Kau pikir berapa usiamu? Ajak pacarmu saja," Naruto mendengus geli, ia ikut menghempaskan diri di sofa sebelah sang Adik lalu memindah-mindah channel tv.

"Aku... Kapan terakhir aku punya pacar, ya?" Naruko bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mempunyai seorang kekasih. "Hah~ ya ampun... Miris sekali aku ini." Naruko mendesah karenanya, Naruto sukses membuatnya gundah seketika. Kepala bersurai pirangnya dihempaskan disandaran sofa.

Naruto terkekeh, tau jika sang Adik kembar sensitif jika membahas masalah kekasih. "Aku dengar kau terlibat dalam film baru tahun ini? Film seperti apa?" lihat sang Kakak yang satu ini, ia sangat pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan. Itu lebih pada dirinya sendiri, tidak ingin membahas soal kekasih berlanjutan.

"Aku menerima peran sebagai tokoh utama di film yang akan dirilis tahun depan. Judulnya _The best Love Storie,_ aku sangat menyukai jalan ceritanya." Naruko tersenyum tanpa arti.

"Oh.. Lalu, siapa lawan mainmu?" untuk kali ini, Naruto tidak biasanya banyak bertanya pada Naruko, apa lagi tentang film yang diperankan oleh sang Adik.

"Akasuna Sasori." Naruko memasang ekpresi berpikirnya mengingat lawan mainnya yang berambut merah.

Naruto sedikit menyernyitkan dahi. "Dia _Senpai_ ku di sekolah bisnis dulu, kalau tidak salah, 'sih..."

" _Really_? Kami akan syuting di Paris."

"Pasti menyenangkan."

"Mau ikut?" Naruko menawari sungguh-sungguh. Ekpresinya tidak dapat dibaca jika didalam hati bersorak ingin menyeret sang Kakak ikut bersamanya. "Kau 'kan menganggur juga saat ini. Lebih baik ikut denganku hitung-hitung liburan, ne?" yang namanya aktris, tetaplah pintar berakting. Sama sekali tidak nampak jika rencana busuk ada di otaknya.

Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk setelahnya. Tidak ada salahnya berlibur sebentar sambik menemani Adiknya yang manja. Lagi pula setelah itu ia mulai akan bekerja di perusahaan sang Ayah.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah kalian bawa dan tidak ada yang tertinggal bukan?" Kushina merapikan mantel yang dipakai putera sulungnya. Naruto tidak pernah pergi jauh darinya, untuk itu ia tidak sadar jika telah bersikap berlebihan.

"Sudah semua, Bu. Lagi pula kami tidak sedang ingin pergi berperang." Naruko memutar mata malas, sedang Kushina memberi tatapan tajam kearahnya. Ia mendengus. "Aku duluan, para kru sudah menunggu disana." Bungsu Namikaze itu berlaku. Ia sama sekali tidak iri melihat perlakuan Ibunya kepada sang Kakak. Sebab Kakaknya memang jarang pergi jauh dari sang berarti Naruto itu juga anak mami.

Setelah Naruko menghilang, Naruto tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Ibunya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja" ujarnya menenangkan sang Ibu. "Aku berjanji akan menjaga Naruko dengan baik, jadi jaga kesehatan Ibu dan khawatir berlebihan pada kami."

Airmata Kushina seperti akan menetes menikmati adegan opera sabun yang dilakoninya. Ia memeluk puteranya sekali lagi sebelum melepas Naruto pergi.

Naruto melambai sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu ruang tunggu khusus penumpang. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang menatap adegan tersebut separuh haru, separuhnya lagi menganggap incest Ibu-Anak.

.

.

"Aku pikir Ibu tidak akan melepaskanmu," Naruko mendengus geli ketika dirinya melihat sang Kakak menghampirinya.

"Hampir 'sih," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal menyembunyikan rasa malu.

Naruko tersenyum, tangan berkulit tan menggandeng tangan tan lain lalu menyeretnya tanpa mendengar protesan sang Kakak. Kakaknya begitu manis disaat seperti ini.

Mereka berangkat bersama para kru film menuju Francis dan mungkin juga akan berkeliling eropa mengambil beberapa adegan film disana, khususnya untuk Naruto yang menganggap itu liburan.

Selama perjalanan, bagaimana jika kita bahas tentang Namikaze Naruko yang terlalu lama jomblo?

Tidak, tidak mungkin wanita seksi dan cantik seperti dia tidak laku, ia Namikaze yang cerdas dan tidak cacat sedikitpun. Yang salah hanya pemikirannya, gadis itu tidak bisa mendahului sang Kakak kembar. Meski mereka kembar dan memiliki ciri fisik yang hampir sama persis, Kakaknya tetaplah seorang pria, dan Naruto sangat introvert. Berbeda dari jaman mereka SMA dulu, Naruto sangat populer dan banyak teman. Sedikitnya Naruko tau penyebab Kakaknya lebih banyak mengurung diri dikamar ketimbang hang out bersama teman sebayanya seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh dirinya.

Untuk itu Naruko lebih mengutamakan kebahagiaan sang Kakak barulah dirinya. Baginya tidaklah sulit mencari kekasih, yang sulit itu mencari kekasih untuk sang Kakak.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di tujuan setelah pegal terlalu lama di pesawat. Bersama rombongan kru, kedua Namikaze pun menuju hotel yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk semua team. Sekalipun Naruto ada sebagai manager dadakan Naruko, ia lebih suka memakai biaya pribadinya.

Hari pertama di Paris, tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk Naruto menikmati kota indah itu. Ia lelah dan butuh kasur untuk tidur. Menyeret kopernya dengan lesu, pemuda 25 tahun itu berjalan dikoridor hotel mewah mencari letak kamarnya. 601.

Sialnya ia yang mendapat kamar jauh dari kamar Naruko. Bukannya hanya ingin bergantung pada sang Adik, tapi Naruto bingung jika berada diluar negeri sendirian ia harus apa. Sebab ia tidak pernah berlibur tanpa orang tua. Miris. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap pada sang Adik yang sudah terlebih dulu terkapar dikamarnya.

Sibuk dengan lamunannya, Naruto tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu seseorang hingga ia sendiri yang oleng.

"Ah!"

 **Grabb!**

Naruto ikhlas jika dirinya terjerembab keatas lantai berkarpet marun dibawahnya. Hanya saja tangan kekar seseorang menahannya mencium karpet. Pelan-pelan manik sapphire itu terbuka, mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Surai merahlah yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Naruto. Wajahnya putih bersih tanpa cacat terbingkai kacamata hitam besar. Tanpa sadar Naruto merona sehingga pria itu tersenyum.

Naruto bergegas memperbaiki posisinya kembali berdiri. Jantungnya bisa copot jika terus ada dalam dekapan pria itu.

" _I'm so sorry–_ "

"Namikaze Naruto, apa itu kau?"

"Hah?"

Naruto yang awalnya membungkuk mengucap maaf, kini menatap si rambut merah dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ternyata benar itu kau?" si merah tersenyum lagi, tangannya melepas bingkai kacamata hitam dengan gerak maskulin. "Lama tidak jumpa, Naruto."

Naruto tidak tau harus apa. Ia bahkan sulit bernafas ketika tau si merah didepannya ini adalah Akasuna Sasori. Orang yang beberapa tahun lalu mampu membuatnya berdebar aneh, bahkan itu terulang lagi sekarang.

Lebih dari itu, Naruto mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin untuk menutupi tingkah anehnya saat ini. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Hum.. Ya, Sasori-san." tangannya menyambut tangan putih Sasori pelan. Haruskah Naruto menjabarkan isi kepalanya? Tangannya bahkan sekuat tenaga menahan getaran. Sial.

"Jadi—"

"Maaf, Sasori-san. Aku..."

Sasori memandang si pirang _exited_ , sampai manik _hazel_ nya melirik kartu ditangan kiri Naruto yang bertuliskan nomor 601. "601?" kepala pirang itu mendongkak menatapnya, "Kamarmu tepat disebelah kamarku." Sasori menjawab kebingungan si pirang.

.

.

.

"Jadi, itu kamarku, dan ini kamarmu. Kita benar-benar bersebelahan." Sasori menunjuk kamarnya lalu pintu didepannya dengan senyum charming, ia mengangkat bahu ketika pandangan Naruto masih nampak bingung.

"Eum.. Baiklah, terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Sasori-san." Naruto lelah. Matanya sudah sangat ingin terpejam saat ini.

Mengerti akan keadaan si pirang, Sasori segera sadar jika ia telah mengganggu mantan juniornya tersebut. "Ah, maaf! Kau beristirahatlah, Naru."

Naruto menguap sambil mengangguk kecil. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera masuk kedalam kamar hotel lalu menutup pintu tepat didepan wajah tampan Sasori. Sebiji keringat besar menggantung dikepala Sasori.

Hah~ memang seharusnya ia tidak mengganggu orang yang sedah kelelahan, maka akan berakhir diacuhkan.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun ketika Naruko mengetuk kamarnya pagi sekali. Adik kembarnya itu meminta ia ikut sarapan pagi di lantai teratas hotel. Ketika manik birunya meneliti sekitar, ia baru sadar betapa mewah kamar khas eropa yang didominasi merah marun, fasilitas lengkap dan begitu luas untuk satu orang. Maklum semalam ia tidak sanggup memperhatikan hal lain selain kasur.

Ia bergegas menuju tempat yang dikatakan Naruko, disana ia dibuat berkali-kali terkejut. Dilantai teratas hotel itu, bukan hanya tempatnya yang mewah dan elegan, tapi seluruh ruangan dipenuhi kaca, sehingga sinar pagi menerangi seisi retaurant, dan yang lebih memukau, menara eiffel seolah ada dijangkauan tangannya karena terlihat begitu jelas diatas tempat ia berdiri terpaku disana.

Naruko menepuk bahunya lalu mempersilahkan ia duduk dan menikmati sarapan dengan hikmat.

Namun tubuhnya membeku ketika matanya melihat penampakan sosok yang selama ini tidak pernah ingin ditemuinya. Bukan Sasori, ia masih ingat jika tadi malam dirinya bertemu si rambut merah. Manik hitam orang itu memandangnya tanpa kedip dan begitu mengintimidasi.

Naruto menatap Naruko yang tengah tertawa-tawa berbincang bersama beberapa kru wanita. Saat sepasang biru kembar itu bertemu, Naruto berdiri dari kursinya lalu keluar dari tempat itu dengan tergesa.

Tidak didengarnya teriakan Naruko. Ia ingin sendiri.

Seharusnya ia tahu, Naruko mengajaknya bukan tanpa sebab. Dari dulu saudarinya tetaplah suka bermain-main. Sial tetaplah sial bagi Naruto.

Didalam kamar itu Naruto segera menyeret kopernya yang belum sempat dikeluarkan isinya untuk keluar dari hotel. Ia ingin pulang dan melupakan jika dirinya pernah menginjak Paris hari ini.

Tidak ada waktu baginya meladeni permainan Naruko seperti yang dulu-dulu. Tidak ada bagian dirinya yang menginginkan masa lalu kembali terpapar didepan wajahnya.

Tiba diluar hotel berbintang, Naruto bersiap memanggil taxi sebelum seseorang menariknya kembali kedalam hotel.

Sasori bilang jika Naruko terjatuh dari tangga ketika mengejar dirinya. Lift yang membawanya turun tidak dapat terkejar jika hanya menunggu lift selanjutnya. Naruko mengejarnya dengan tangga darurat diujung koridor, dan ia terjatuh menginjak gaunnya sendiri.

Naruto terdiam menatap sang Adik yang terduduk di sofa depan meja resepsionis. Kakinya patah dan ia harus segera ke rumah sakit. Tidak ada cedera parah lain selain kakinya, dan ia segera dipindahkan dengan kursi roda menuju mobil. Naruto masih terpaku ditempat.

"Naruto, kau masih mau berdiri disana sampai kapan?" Sasori meliriknya dengan gerak kaki terus melangkah kedepan.

Tersadar dengan pikirannya, ia segera mengejar Sasori.

.

.

.

Dirumah sakit itu, Naruko dinyatakan tidak dapat melakukan kegiatan apapun, termasuk syuting film. Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari peran pengganti sementara kontrak sudah ditandatangi dan ia akan dituntut ganti rugi jika tidak memenuhi isi kontrak.

Sialnya, tiba-tiba semua mata menatap Naruto. Naruto bukannya takut diberi tatapan seperti ingin mengunyahnya hidup-hidup, hanya saja yang lebih menakutkan datang setelahnya.

Sial tetaplah sial, okey.

Naruko cedera karena kelalaiannya sendiri, dan ia tidak dapat melakukan proses syuting sesuai jadwal. Untuk itu, sebagai saudara kembar dari Namikaze Naruko, Naruto ditumpukan tanggung jawab penuh mengantikan adiknya sebagai pemeran utama wanita di film tersebut.

Ulangi.

Naruto Namikaze diminta menjadi pemeran utama W-A-N-I-T-A dalam film yang seharusnya dibintangi sang Adik. Naas.

Dan berita yang lebih membuat Naruto berduka adalah; kenyataan jika sutradara berbakat dari London yang diceritakan Naruko itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke Teme yang sekarang begitu _Awesome_ adalah seorang sutradara muda terseksi versi majalah bualan.

Intinya liburan Naruto tidaklah akan seindah kota Paris yang terkenal dengan kota paling romantis.

Baginya Paris kota paling tragis.

 **TBC.**

 **Hallo~**

 **Saya datang bawa fic baru. XD**

 **Ada yang mau baca? silahkan. ini masih prolog~**

 **Fic ini sebagai ganti fic Sasuke brithday yg gagal diselesein sesuai deadline. D:**

 **dari pada nganggur mending saya hadir bawa fic lama yg ada di laptop. #door**

 **RnR?**

 **TOMAT-JERUK**


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Care

Naruto berdiri diatas kokohnya Pont des Arts, yang dibawahnya seperti berkilauan air dari sungai seine yang terkenal. Tahun lalu mungkin ia masih bisa berkesempatan melihat gembok terpasang kukuh disepanjang jembatan bersejarah kota Paris. Sebelum rubuh karna menampung rakus beban gembok yang semakin kian tak tau diri, pemerintah lebih menggutamakan aset ikon kota mereka dari pada keisengan para turis.

Naruto tampak tak masalah karna ia sendiri merasa menaruh gembok semacam itu adalah hal konyol. Aset bersejarah lebih berharga kemana-mana. Sekarang tempatnya berpijak itu jauh lebih bisa dinikmati tak harus bersama kekasih saja.

Pemuda Namikaze itu melirik handphonenya yang berlayar hitam. Ia memutuskan menyusuri lebih Champs Elysses. Ia tidak sedang tersesat di kalangan para pejalan kaki yang berpenampilan modis. Ia hanya lebih sederhana diantara para penggila mode, dikota yang memang menjadi pusatnya para fashionista dan sosialita.

Naruko mungkin akan menceramahinya, seolah gadis itu terlahir berjarak beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Memintanya berpakaian sesuai kondisi sebagaimana dia dan dunianya. Menanggapi gadis serupa dirinya itu, Naruto hanya mendengus. Tapi perasaan hangat tidak dapat disembunyikan dari hatinya.

Naruto duduk termenung dibawah jalan pedestrian berhadapan langsung dengan sungai seine. Ia teringat lagi saat dirinya tersesat dikeramaian disney land. Ketika itu usianya tidak lebih tujuh tahun, mereka sekeluarga liburan musim panas menghabiskan waktu di Hongkong. Dan Naruto kecil tersesat, ketika ditengah keramaian anak-anak bertemankan orang dewasa sebagai pendamping. Ia melepaskan gandengan tangan Naruko, lalu melihat antusias antrian es krim dengan badut lucu sebagai penjual. Mendapat es krimnya setelah mengantri panjang, Naruto baru sadar jika ia tidak menemukan anggota keluarganya dimanapun.

Setelah gelap dengan hujan yang mengguyur diawal musim panas, Naruto ditemukan oleh Naruko yang terengah sambil menenteng payung tanpa membentangnya keatas kepalanya. Naruto yang meringkuk takut dan terisak dipinggir pertokoan yang sudah sepi, memeluk menerjang Naruko. Mereka basah kuyup dan demam berhari-hari setelahnya. Tapi Naruto tidak mungkin melupakan moment itu sekalipun mereka lebih banyak bertengkar setelahnya.

"Hei! Jangan melamun."

Naruto terkesiap, untungnya tidak ada riwayat penyakit jantung hingga kagetnya yang sangat ketara bisa dinetralisir. Kembali dari kenangan masa lalu ke masa sekarang, Naruto menoleh kearah seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. Seenaknya duduk dan mengagetkannya.

"Sasori-san, aku bisa saja mati kaget tadi itu." Ucapannya malah membuat si surai merah itu terkekeh polos. Naruto semakin menekuk wajahnya cemberut. Bisa-bisanya ada orang tanpa rasa salah seperti pemuda disampingnya ini. Naruto mencibir dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Naruto tidak menangkap rasa bersalah dari nada bicara Sasori sama sekali. "Naruko heboh, takut kau lupa jalan pulang. Katanya, kau buta arah dan dia bercerita panjang lebar saat kecil kau tersesat ketika liburan. Aku ikut cemas dibuatnya." Kali ini Naruto menangkap nada khawatir yang tidak ditutup-tutupi pemiliknya.

Naruto mendengus geli. "Sasori-san, Naruko memang tukang bongkar aib." Ia terkekeh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi untuk sekarang, aku tidak mungkin tersesat. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu." Ujarnya, senyum tidak pudar dari wajah tampan berkulit tan tersebut.

Disampingnya, Sasori diam tidak membalas, tapi fokus mata hazel itu tak lepas dari wajah si pirang yang berpendar keemasan, efek dari sinar matahari yang memantul di sungai seine kala senja begitu memikat mata. Sasori diam-diam mengabadikan struktur wajah itu didalam memorinya, lengkap dengan efek sparkle sebagai background.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori seperti obat penenang untuknya. Naruko sukses membuatnya menawarkan diri sebagai pengganti, dan ia menyesali beberapa detik setelahnya. Ia keluar dari ruangan pengap dan berbau obat rumah sakit dengan umpatan sana-sini. Paris yang romantis dan impiannya semua orang penggila romansa dan fashion untuk menjejakkan kaki kesini tidak membuat Naruto merasa senang sama sekali. Tapi pria berambut merah dengan marga Akasuna itu datang menemukannya dan seolah menyuntikan obat penenang untuknya. Naruto dapat tersenyum seperti dirinya ketika bersama Sasori. Sebelumnya, padahal hampir sepajang jalan ia tidak tersenyum. Dipandangi orang karna wajahnya seolah mengajak berkelahi.

Malamnya, Naruto akhirnya bisa mengagumi pemandangan dimana saat ini dirinya berdiri. Kamarnya memang berasitektur sangat klasik dan mewah, tapi pemandangan diluar jendela kala malam hari yang berhadapan langsung dengan tumpukan besi Menara Eiffel membuatnya tidak dapat berkedip menatap kelap-kelip lampu berpijar keemasan diluar sana.

Ia sudah diajari hal-hal dasar mengenai bagaimana berakting oleh aktor terkenal semacam Sasori. Tetapi, Naruto sanksi bisa menjalaninya dengan benar, apalagi berhadapan dengan orang yang ia paling tidak ingin lihat didunia ini. Ia bahkan belum menghapal dialog sama sekali dan mereka besok sudah syuting. Benar-benar bunuh diri.

Selebihnya Naruto tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali ada yang menggedor pintu kamarnya secara tidak manusiawi. Mengumpat karna mengganggu mimpinya, Naruto berjalan kearah pintu dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Sedetik setelah pintu terbuka, tamu kurang ajar yang mengetuk pintu sampai kealam mimpinya justru menjerit histeris. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika ternyata orang itu terlalu syok melihat keadaan. Tubuhnya telanjang hanya dengan celana dalam.

Sedangkan gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu mendramatisir dengan menutup kedua matanya, sesekali mengintip dicelah jari-jarinya. Naruto memutar matanya malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ino?" Tidak ada nada ramah yang terselip disuara sang Namikaze. Tapi, gadis didepannya membalas dengan senyuman sangat lebar. Naruto sampai ngeri dengan senyuman itu.

" _Guest what?_ " Ujar si gadis—lupa jika beberapa saat lalu dia menjerit melihat pria telanjang didepannya.

Naruto menatap datar gadis Yamanaka tersebut. "Jika tidak penting, pergilah. Aku mau mandi." Usirnya, berjalan kearah tempat tidur kembali.

Ino menelan ludah tanpa sadar. Naruto mungkin tidak sadar jika tubuhnya terlihat sangat enak untuk dinikmati. Lekukan tubuh berkulit kecoklatan itu sangat maskulin dan ramping. Dilihat dari belakang, celana dalam calvin clain seolah tidak dapat membungkus gumpalan bulat itu hingga begitu mengentat.

Ya Tuhan!

"Ino, wajahmu membuatku takut sekarang."

Ino gelagaban, kepergok manatap bulat-bulat Naruto yang ekpresinya sangat menyebalkan saat ini.

"Dengar, Naruto. Kau tau untuk apa aku kesini..." Naruto memakai kemeja putih tipis lalu menatap Ino lagi. Gadis itu masih merona dengan penampilan yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan image dirinya. Berantakan. Tapi setidaknya, Naruto tau jika gadis itu habis melakukan perjalanan jauh, menghadiri berbagai acara fashion, dan berakhir tanpa sempat istirahat bahkan merapikan diri untuk mendatanginya atas permintaan Naruko.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia melirik koper besar disamping Ino. "Kau hanya akan berdiri disana?"

Kali ini senyum cerah Ino mengembang menawan diwajah cantiknya. Gadis itu menggeret koper besarnya kerepotan. Mendumel karna Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kesusahannya.

"Kau tidak perlu pakai bajumu, Naruto." Naruto hanya bergumam, tidak menghiraukan Ino yang menatapnya hingga berada dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dengan kemeja tipisnya dan celana panjang. Rambut pirang terangnya basah menetes-netes di leher. Sekali lagi memberikan pemandangan mata yang enak dinikmati.

Ia menyernyitkan alis pirangnya pada gadis yang duduk diujung ranjangnya. Naruto tidak tau kenapa sedari tadi pipi gadis itu terus memerah. Tapi, ia lebih tertarik pada makanan yang tersaji di samping ranjang.

"Aku memesan makanan selagi kau mandi." Ino mengunyah sarapannya, mencoba lebih fokus. "Kenapa mimik wajahmu menyebalkan begitu, sih?"

"Menurutmu aku senang? Kau datang untuk melakukan apapun itu aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, aku akan berakhir konyol. Dan sekarang kau seenaknya sarapan dengan fasilitas hotel, memangnya yang bayar nenek moyang Yamanaka?!"

Ino terperangah. Mulutnya terbuka-tutup dengan sandwicht yang setengah dikunyah dimulutnya.

"Ya ampun, Naruto. Masa kau tega membiarkan seorang gadis kelaparan dikamarmu?" Ini berdecak, berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Tubuhnya yang molek berjalan kearah pemuda Namikaze.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan sama sekali. Dalam hati bergumam ' _jika gadis yang kau maksud adalah dirimu, tentu saja tega'_ tapi tidak ia ucapkan. "Lain kali belajarlah meminta ijin lebih dulu."

"Tidak usah mengulur waktu, Naruto." Ino menangkap pergelangan tangan pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Lalu tanpa mendengar protesan, ia melempar pemuda itu keatas ranjang queen size ditengah ruangan. "Aku memang tidak suka bertele-tele. Jadi kita langsung saja..."

Naruto menelan ludah. Ino sudah merangkak kearahnya.

"Menyerah saja Naruto~"

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK...TOLONG AKUUUUU" Teriakan memilukan itu hanya terendap dalam ruangan kedap suara.

Dasar tukang drama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka tiba di lokasi syuting telat sedikit. Para kru menatap tajam, Naruto langsung meralat kalau mereka telah sangat telat sekarang.

Ino mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai penata rias pribadi sang Namikaze. Setelah memperkosa dirinya dengan seperangkat alat make up dan baju-baju yang membuat mata Naruto hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Gadis itu sukses melakukan keajaiban dengan penampilannya.

Jika Naruto yang sangat maskulin itu mampu menarik perhatian gadis manapun yang ia inginkan. Seorang Yamanaka Ino, membuatnya dilirik beberapa pria karna penampilannya sekarang.

Naruto menggunakan wig pirang dengan poni yang membuat wajah bulatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Rahangnya yang tegas tertutup rambut dan riasan sederhana yang sangat cantik. Naruto tidak bisa mengelak jika kembarannya cantik, maka bukan tidak mungkin dirinya sama cantiknya.

Yang dilakukan Ino selanjutnya lebih mengerikan. Sesudah mencabut bulu-bulu kakinya dan mencukur bulu di ketiak. Ia mengganjal gumpalan silikon dibalik bra yang dipasangkan secara paksa. Sesudah itu, mencocokan berbagai dress dan aksesoris yang dikenakan.

Naruto sukses dibuat menjadi kembaran serupa Naruko. Kata Ino lebih cantik dan moe. Ino bahkan menawarkan untuk menjadi model peraga busana produk miliknya. Naruto bisa menjadi model androgini paling top jika dia mau. Sayangnya Naruto tidak akan pernah tertarik. Menjadi model tipe androgini? Model normal saja merepotkan.

Dengan dress diatas lutut berwarna orange terang dengan cardigan tipis warna putih. Dirinya memang terlihat sangat simple dan hanya menonjolkan kecantikannya.

Beberapa menit setelah tiba di lokasi syuting. Naruto mendapati wajah jengah para kru dan yang lainnya. Ia sadar sudah terlambat satu jam lebih dan ia siap mendengar ocehan pedas yang akan keluar dari mulut si brengsek Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi, menunggu beberapa lama juga belum ada reaksi berarti dari satu orangpun. Hingga Naruto, menatap sekitarnya dan justru menemukan wajah-wajah bengong.

Apa sedang ada iklan air mineral disini?

"Apa kalian semua hanya akan berdiri saja?" Dan acara bengong masal itu berakhir sedetik setelah suara bariton itu berkumandang.

"Na-Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Sasori, lalu tersenyum lembut setelahnya. "Memang kau pikir siapa? Kim Kadarshian?" Ucap Naruto, mencoba bercanda. Tapi justru membuat wajah Sasori semakin memerah tidak jelas.

"Dobe," suara bariton itu menghampirinya. Naruto menatapnya malas tapi, Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sasori sekilas. "Kau sudah baca naskahmu? Apa kau hafal dialogmu?"

Naruto menggeleng. Memang salahnya jika ia belum membaca naskah sama sekali?

"Sasori, giliranmu take!" Sasuke memerintah tanpa melihat kearah yang bersangkutan. Tapi, Sasori tetap mengangguk. "Dan kau...", ia melempar foto copy naskah kearah Naruto. "baca bagianmu." Ucapnya pelan namun terdengar mengancam. "AYO, KITA MULAI BEKERJA?!"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas atas tingkah sang sutradara. Ia tidak mungkin meladeni pria itu untuk adu mulut. Mereka sudah tidak cocok untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Lagi pula, Sasuke memang sengaja ingin mencari perkara dengannya. Untuk itu, ia lebih baik memghindar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Teme sialan?!" Naruto memaki. Luar biasa kesal karna merasa dipermainkan. Selama beberapa jam, ia hanya mengulang adegan itu-itu saja. Belum lagi teriakan-teriakan Sasuke Uchiha yang memakai toak itu sangat menyebalkan.

 _"HEI, DOBE! TAMPILKAN EKPRESI POLOS SEORANG GADIS! BUKAN WAJAH YANG MEMBUAT HORNI, BODOH?!"_

 _"USURATONKACHI! KU BILANG BUKAN SEPERTI ITU?! ATUR LAGI EKPRESI WAJAHMU ITU DIDEPAN KAMERA. KAU PIKIR KITA SEDANG SYUTING FILM FORNO, HAH?! ATUR EKPRESIMU!"_

 _"KAU AKAN JADI BINTANG PORNO TERKENAL! TERUSKAN SAJA MENAMPILKAN WAJAH SEPERTI ITU?!"_

Naruto menatap cermin ditoilet itu seksama, memperhatikan mimik wajahnya. Serius, Naruto gagal paham darimana salahnya dengan mimik muka dirinya. Sasuke brengsek, dia sukses membuat Naruto frustasi. Demi tuhan! Apa wajahnya terlihat seperti perempuan binal?

"MEMANG APA YANG SALAH DENGAN WAJAHKU?!"

"Nona, kau salah masuk toilet."

Hah?! Orang tadi bilang apa?

Naruto menatap dirinya didepan cermin. Cantik. Ia menatap sekitar, ada tiga pria yang menatapnya aneh.

Oh... That's so awkward!

Secepat kilat Naruto keluar toilet dengan wajah memerah. Sumpah tadi itu bukan salahnya. Ia terbiasa masuk toilet pria tanpa sadar jika penampilannya sudah berubah wujud. Naruto ingin memertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto," seseorang menghampirinya, berjalan dengan gayanya yang arogan dan sebatang rokok terselip dibelahan bibirnya yang tebal.

Wajah Naruto mendatar seiring rasa kagetnya yang sudah kembali normal. Melihat pria itu didepannya, artinya syuting hari ini sudah berakhir. Ia masih begitu kesal dan sialnya justru malah bertatap muka dengan orang yg membuatnya kehilangan mood.

Tanpa kata dari keduanya, mereka hanya saling tatap tidak penuh arti.

"Kau mau apa?" Naruto jengah.

" _Je veux que tu ..."_ (Aku mau kau) Sasuke tersenyum miring " _De venir avec moi. J'enseigne comment agir en face de la caméra._ " (Ikut denganku. Akan aku ajari kau berakting didepan kamera) Nada perintah yang tidak Naruto suka. Tapi pria itu tetap acuh dan mencoba meraih jemari si pirang yang langsung ditepis dengan tambahan decihan sinis.

"Kau bermain-main denganku, Uchiha? Kau pikir aku bodoh, sampai tidak tau pikiran picikmu?" Naruto memutar matanya, lalu sapphirenya menajam penuh kilatan benci. "Kau boleh anggap ini main-main. Tapi aku tidak akan diam begitu saja seperti dulu." Bisiknya didepan sang Uchiha, lalu meninggalkan begitu saja Sasuke dengan perasaan bekali lipat lebih kesal. Kesal karna tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

" _elle douce..._ " (dia manis sekali) Gumam Sasuke, seringai tipis bermain diwajah tampannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf baru menemuimu sekarang, Ruko." Ino menutup pintu ruangan lalu menghampiri Naruko yang menatapnya kebosanan. "Aku tidak suka tatapan itu."

Naruko terkekeh. "Kau meminta maaf bagiku terdengar aneh tau..." ia membuka kembali majalah dipangkuannya. "Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, aku mulai dari mana ya~" nada main-main yang keluar dari bibir merah Ino membuat Naruko mendengus.

"Ayolah, Ino..." Naruko mulai merengek.

"Tidak ada yg terjadi." Naruko menatapnya tak percaya. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? kakakmu tidak akan mudah menerima begitu saja permainan seperti ini. Dia tidak bodoh! Jelas sekali dia tau jika kau merencakannya sesuatu, kan?" Ino memutar matanya saat gadis Namikaze didepannya masih bergeming.

"Kau pikir aku sengaja? Lihat keadaanku, dong!" Naruko menunjuk keadaan kakinya yang masih di gips. "Ino, ini diluar rencanaku. Untuk itu aku memintamu kesini. Jangan biarkan Uchiha itu mengambil kesempatan lagi dari Kakakku yang seksi."

Ah, Ino setuju dengan kata terakhir Naruko. Tapi, tunggu dulu. "Kenapa?!" Pekiknya kaget. "Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku pikir rencanamu memang itu, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu. Seperti Kakakku tidak laku saja." Naruko memutar mata lagi, bolak-balik takut juling. "Sasori masih jauh ideal dibanding Uchiha kurang ajar itu." Lanjutnya membalik lembar halaman majalahnya.

Ino tidak habis pikir. Jadi ia disini untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto, begitu? NO! BIG NO?!

"Ino, pokoknya jangan sampai Uchiha mendekati, Naruto." Ino menelan ludah susah payah. Ini masalah couple yang sudah digilainya sedari remaja. "Aku tidak mau dia terluka lagi." Dan Ino benar-benar tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Tidak perlu diingatkan seperti apa marahnya Naruko waktu itu. Karin bahkan memilih memisahkan diri. Persahabatan mereka mendingin setelahnya. Susah payah Ino terus berusaha mengembalikan sahabat-sahabatnya seperti dulu.

"Jika hanya itu, serahkan saja padaku." Ino tersenyum mengedip dengan senyum lebar. Dipeluknya Naruko erat yang balas memeluk sama eratnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam kali ini, Naruto menyesal memilih makan direstoran yang direkomendasikan oleh hotel. Tempatnya sangat mewah penuh dengan furniture memanja mata dan interior yg sangat menjelaskan jika ini adalah restoran kelas atas.

Bukan karna ia tidak bisa membayar. Tapi, ketika dihadapkan dengan dua orang pria, satu berambut merah yang melambai padanya seolah bertemu teman lama, lalu mengambil duduk disebelahnya tanpa persetujuan seperti sudah sangat biasa dan tersenyum menawan. Satu lagi datang dengan begitu elegant, penampilan bangsawan asli masa kini. Tanpa menebar senyum dengan wajah arogantnya, pria raven itu tetap sukses mencuri perhatian. Mengambil disisi sebelah Naruto satunya. Pria itu hanya melempar tatapan yang Naruto tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya—separuh mengerti karna detail tatapan tersebut masih tidak banyak berubah.

Sialnya. Ia merasa jadi itik buruk rupa didepan dua orang pangeran dari negri dongeng.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri dengan bahasa francis yang tidak Naruto mengerti. Ia hanya mengerti beberapa kosakata, dan ia paham jika pelayan dengan tuxedo yang begitu rapi itu menawarkan makanan. Tentu karna mereka memang sedang direstoran. Intinya tidak usah dibahas juga tau maksudnya. Naruto meringis dalam hati.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Makan apa, Dobe?"

Ucapan mereka hampir berbarengan. Naruto tidak tau siapa yang lebih dulu bicara karna tidak ada garis finish untuk penentuan. Ya ampun... Ia hampir berteriak frustasi.

Dua orang sebelah kiri dan kanannya membuat dirinya sakit kepala. Naruto melirik daftar menu, ingin sekali berkata berikan saja ia makanan yang dapat dimakan. Itu diluar karakter, ia harus terlihat elegant.

"Berikan saja yang bisa aku makan." Ucapnya kalem, memilih kata itu juga karna merasa tidak menemukan kata lain.

Keduanya menatap sang pelayan yang menunggu dengan canggung. Mereka berdua mengucap menu yang berbeda hampir berbarengan lagi. Sekali lagi terulang mereka bisa saja jodoh. Naruto meringis membayangkannya, bukan karna takut tidak kebagian jatah. Hanya saja, melihat mereka beradu tatapan intens yang tidak ada kesan manisnya, terkesan seperti anjing dan kucing lalu ia tikusnya.

Oh, Naruto harus hentikan tingkah mereka.

"Catat saja keduanya." Senyumnya kalem, dalam hati sedikit muak. Siapa yang mau menghabiskan dua porsi sekaligus saat makan malam? Tidak masalah, Naruto tidak takut gendut. Eh, tapi ia dituntut untuk menjaga badan tetap konsisten selama dikontrak bermain film. Naruto memijit pelipisnya tiba-tiba pusing sendiri, sebal sendiri, makan hati.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya mendengar kedua lelaki itu menanyainya berbarengan. Jodoh sudah sepertiny mereka. "Tolonglah, jangan menghilangkan nafsu makanku."

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka, Sasori mencelos merasa bersalah. Onyx dan hazel beradu pandang dengan kilatan persaingan. Sasuke tidak suka sikap Sasori yang jelas-jelas ingin mengajak perang. Sedang Sasori yang tiba-tiba merasa incarannya dalam bahaya memasang mode protektifnya. Jelas Uchiha bukan lawan mudah.

Namun, tanpa mengindahkan kedua manusia perang tatapan itu, Naruto makan hidangan yang beberapa detik lalu disajikan dihadapannya. Perutnya lapar dan ia tidak peduli dengan perang implisit Sasuke dan Sasori—juga berat badan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa mengikutiku?!" Naruto kesal bukan main. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya kekanakan.

"Aku ingin memastikan kau selamat sampai tujuan." Oh, itu berlebihan. Naruto mendengus, jawaban Sasori itu sangat tidak bermutu. Sedang Sasuke hanya diam saja dengan rokok terselip dibibirnya. Naruto melirik pria itu dalam diam. Mata hitam tiba-tiba menoleh padanya, Naruto secepat kilat mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia tiba dikamarnya lalu menghela nafas. Dua orang dikiri-kanannya sama sekali tidak menjauh.

" _For God Sake's?!_ Kalian mau apa? Pesta piyama dikamarku?!" Serunya lelah kokoro. Jika Sasuke labil sudah biasa, Sasori ikut labil jadinya petaka.

"Bukan ide yang buruk," Sasuke bersuara untuk pertama kalinya setelah meninggalkan restaurant. Sasori mengangguk semangat membayangkan pesta piyama dengan Naruto saja.

" _NO! BIG NO!?"_

Jengkel berat, Naruto masuk kamar inapnya lalu menutup pintu dengan keras didepan kedua pria tampan itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Dasar gila!" Umpatnya, tidak habis pikir harus mengalami malam yang begitu menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke bersikap kekanakan dan Sasori yang dianggap Naruto paling dewasa malah ikut-ikutan labil.

Naruto tidak peduli. Ya! Ia sama sekali tidak peduli, kok...

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 2 akhirnya bisa updet #orz**

 **Maafkan keleletan saya :'(**

 **Saya terlalu sibuk sama kerjaan sama kemaren2 tugas kuliah. Sekarang udah bebas.. yuhuuu~~ i'm back~**

 **Masih adakah yg nunggu ff ini? #NO #Cry**

 **Saya usahakan ff ini tetap lanjut sekalipun mungkin agak aneh karna kelamaan dianggurin, idenya udah kemana-mana. Semangat saya liat review yg masih nambah minta lanjut itu loh... saya gk bisa abaikan kalian reader sekalian :')**

 **Saya harap kalian masih apresiasi ff saya dengan review biar saya terus semangat, yes? Jgn pelit review yes?**

 **Orz... big thanks for support n reviewnya...**

 **Shin Sakura II, Narutogaiden, Dark , Yurika46, witch song, Phantomlady 13, Kris hanhun, gyumin4ever, rohmah clouds, putri, Versya, ChaChulie247, Yun Ran Livianda, Inma Gination, Mimo Rain, efi astuti 1, Ariellin, Qua-cchi, Vianycka Hime, gici love sasunaru, Aprieelyan, Shirota Strain, Lovely win 758, KiraKilla, Ryuuki760, Muhammad barry, Kuroi Sora18, SN, user31, mao-tachi, TsubasaF, Harpaairiry, cloudyeye, zadita uchiha, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, Kuroshiro Ringo, zhichaloveanime, SNlop, Arum Junnie, SNCKS, choikim1310, Elysifujo, AkaiHasami, mifta cinya, Aiko Vallery, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, intan pandini85, Nira Namikaze, Yulia 19982, Miyu Mayada, rei diazee, SNlove, yamito chan, miszhanty 05, RoxyFuji Naxy777Max, hanazawa kay, Lhiae932, ANISEED ACORN, yuura, irna lee96.**

 **Oh, wait! Saya sekalian promo challenge dulu. Khusus SasuNaru fans...**

 **I'm so exited for this challenge!**

 **Kami, sehubung dekatnya SasuNaru Day, mengadakan challenge untuk para SNL. #jrengjreng**

 **Berminat?**

 **Silahkan untuk cek rulesnya, klik link dibawah ini:**

 **events/565189983644476/**

 **Like fanpagenya juga ya~~**

 **. ?story_fbid=935616109890215 &id=100003255055643**

 **Orz... see u in the nex chap~ :* :***


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Sorry

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya makin frustasi. Ia membaca lagi naskah yang sudah dibebankan padanya untuk diperankan.

Nyatanya, sosok yang harus ia perankan itu sangatlah sederhana. Seorang gadis masa kini bernama Karen Yukito, keturunan campuran Jepang-Perancis. Sang gadis mendapat kesempatan dalam pertukaran pelajar kenegara asal Ibunya. Ia menjalani hidupnya layaknya remaja masa kini. Sampai beberapa minggu bersekolah di Paris. Ia bertemu Sasori atau Anthoni Price, yang berperan sebagai agen bayaran dari pihak manapun. Karen yang awalnya ingin memulai sebuah hubungan romansa masa muda, terpaksa harus terjebak dengan pemuda misterius yang latar belakangnya abu-abu.

Mereka dikejar sekumpulan teroris dan penghianat negaranya. Lebih parah para agen rahasia pemerintahan juga mengincar mereka karna Anthoni mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dibalik rahasia para petinggi dunia.

Aksi kejar-kejaran dan tembak-tembakan tidak terhindarkan.

Di Paris, mereka hanya melakukan beberapa adegan awal. Setelahnya syuting berlanjut ke Jepang.

Yang menjadi masalah. Naruko bilang, film ini hanya film percintaan. _For God's sake's!_ KENAPA TIBA-TIBA JADI FILM ACTION?!

Dan yang memperparah adalah; BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN IA BERMAIN FILM DIJEPANG YANG SUDAH PASTI AKAN DIKETAHUI MAMI PAPI?!

Naruto ingin memanjat menara eiffel malam ini juga lalu melompat dari atas sana—Melupakan fakta jika ia bisa menaiki lift.

Serius 'lah, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Sesudah membaca naskah hingga habis, ia menelpon Naruko. Memberikan gadis kembarannya itu ucapan selamat malam dengan berbagai umpatan. Ia merasa ditipu, dikibuli, pokoknya Naruto merasa begitu teraniaya.

Naruko dengan mudah membalikan kesalahan. Katanya ' _siapa suruh Kakak menyetujui tanpa pikir panjang? Dan siapa suruh, Kakak tidak membaca naskah sampai habis. Membacanya hanya bagian awal-awal saja. Itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya... dari awal Kakak hanya menganggap ini main-main saja, 'kan?'_

Susah punya saudari kembar bersifat licik. Ditenggelamkan, sayang. Meh!

Naruto membanting tubuhnya kekasur. Ia lelah. Sudah besok saja dilanjutkan marah-marahnya.

Naruto greget ya... =="

XXXXX

Besoknya, seperti pagi sebelumnya, Naruto tidak akan terbiasa didandani layaknya Naruko. Dengan mini dress berbahan brukat perancis cantik berwarna vintage dibalut cardigan berwarna peach spandex transparan. Ia sangat cantik. Oh, mari biarkan kata cantik berulang-ulang dikalimat ini. Ia terlihat CANTIK. Rambut pirang panjang palsunya digelung cantik, semua-muanya cantik. Sampai flat-shoesh merah berpita silver menghiasi kaki jenjangnya juga serasi, so beautifull.

Ino berdecak kagum akan hasil karyanya ditubuh seksi dan wajah arsiktorat Naruto. Hari ini Naruto tidak banyak protes sehingga dirinya bebas bereksperimen. Hasilnya tentu menarik perhatian.

Memutuskan untuk sarapan lebih dulu. Di restaurant, Naruto dan Ino melihat Shion duduk santai menikmati kopi pagi hari. Heran campur kaget. Ino lantas memekik menjeritkan nama sang sahabat lama.

Shion menoleh dan dengan kecepatan tidak dihitungkan, gadis itu tiba-tiba sudah berlari menerjang Naruto. Memeluknya erat.

Ino speechless seketika. Merasa mati gaya telah membuka tangan lebar-lebar menyambut pelukan ala sahabat lama tak berjumpa.

Di lain pihak, bertepatan dengan mengeratnya pelukan Shion pada Naruto (dalam mode gadis cantik). Dua pria yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba datang bersamaan menginterupsi mereka. Tidak menyerah sekalipun sudah diabaikan oleh dua gadis satu jadi-jadian. Kedua pria berbeda warna rambut tersebut, berusaha merebut kembali Apa yang mereka rasa adalah miliknya.

Naruto kehabisan akal. Otaknya mendadak tidak berkompromi saat tiba-tiba Shion meloncat memeluknya. Lalu kedua pria entah dari mana muncul memberi sinyal peperangan. Naruto merasa malas hidup dikerumuni mahluk-mahluk posesive tidak jelas.

Naruto ingin lari secepatnya. Dipikirnya, ia masih ada waktu untuk mengajak Sasori latihan sedikit adegan dan minta diajari lagi tentang mengatur ekpresi sesuai yang diinginkan. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda pirang mengundang perhatian itu menarik tangan salah satu pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa menoleh.

Mengabaikan pekikan Ino yang lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya dan protesan Shion yang diselingi cekikikan kurang ajar. Gadis itu jelas sedang main-main. Dan Naruto akan cari tau nanti saja tentang kehadiran Shion disini.

Semua orang sedang bermain-main dengannya. Naruto sudah tidak akan segan meladeninya jika memang itu perlu. Ia tidak akan diam saja dibuat seperti pion permainan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Dia pemuda seterong!

Salah?! Strong maksudnya. Ya ampun!

XXXXX

"Naruto!" Naruto mengabaikan suara protesan dari seseorang yang diseretnya tersebut. "Hei, Naruto!" Abaikan dulu Naruto. "Dobe?!" Naruto refleks berhenti melangkah. Keadaan sekitar sudah cukup sepi, dihalaman taman hotel yang menyajikan air mancur dengan bentuk semanggi yang unik.

Naruto menelan ludah. Tidak perlu berbalik untuk memastikan kebodohannya sendiri. Untuk itu, membuang rasa malu yang langsung bercokol di hatinya, Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia berbalik memasang wajah sebiasa mungkin, menyamarkan mimik pucat pasi yang masih ada dalam pikirannya.

"Heh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi jika aku salah seret? Kau kemanakan, Sasori?!" Naruto memasang wajah galak, melotot dengan kedua mata biru yang berkilau dibawah langit langsung.

Sekarang balik Sasuke yang menelan ludah. Naruto berbaju wanita dengan wajah melotot-lotot seperti itu justru kesalahan. Sasuke ingin sekali mengelus adik kecilnya yang tiba-tiba bangkit tidak tau diri. Menenangkan, agar sang adik kembali kehabitatnya.

"Kenapa diam saja, Uchiha?" Suara Naruto yang serak-serak basah agak lebih maskulin dari beberapa tahun terakhir ia dengar semakin menenggelamkan Sasuke. Menambah kenelangsaan sang Uchiha yang semakin ingin mengelus adik kecilnya dibawah sana. Sepertinya sudah terjadi pemberontakan.

Sasuke dan pengendalian dirinya yang patut dipuji. Ia jarang khilaf, sekali khilaf Naruto hilang keperjakaan. Maka dari itu, dari pada fetishnya semakin diluar nalar. Sasuke berdehem, menghilangkan kering ditenggorokan karna matahari cukup terik kali ini—tidak mengakui jika libidonya pengaruh nomor satu.

"Pertama, Dobe. Kau yang menyeretku hingga kesini." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan intimidasi. Berusaha kembali mengeluarkan aura dominan dibalik panggilan sayang. "Kedua, aku tidak tau dimana si Akasuna, lebih tepatnya tidak peduli!" Uchiha muda itu memutar matanya dengan dengusan keki.

Naruto masih mencari akal untuk bersilat lidah. Tapi, belum lagi ia membela harga dirinya dengan menyuarakan alasan-alasan pemicu perdebatan. Sasuke sudah mengangkat telunjuknya ke bibir berpoles lipstik pink tipis mewarnai bibir tebal Naruto.

"Aku bisa mnegajarimu lebih baik dari si Akasuna." Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Aku jadi sutradara tidak dengan pengetahuan sempit." Ujarnya lebih meyakinkan.

Naruto mendengus cemooh dengan tambahan memutar bola matanya. "Yah... kau banyak bicara sekarang. Semakin menyebalkan!"

"Aku bisa sangat cerewet, tau? Lagipula soal ektingmu yang sangat buruk itu, bahkan tidak lebih bagus dari ekting bintang forno yang hanya mendesah-desah saat pemain pria—"

"Oke. Cukup Teme?!" Wajah Naruto memerah tidak dapat ditutupi. "Berhenti bicara, kau pria vulgar brengsek!" Sasuke yang cerewet itu memang aneh. God! Mulutnya yang berubah banyak bicara itu kosakatanya hanya hal vulgar.

Setelah membuang waktu berdebat tidak jelas, Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan diajari saja oleh Sasuke. Latihan singkat yang hanya diisi cekcok layaknya kartun homo kucing dan tikus yang fenomenal.

XXXXXX

Mereka memulai syuting diwaktu yang mendekati makan siang. Ceritanya, Naruto yang sedang berperan menjadi mahasiswi perantauan sedang duduk-duduk manis disebuah cafe kecil dipinggiran jalan.

Pikirannya berpacu pada Ino dan Shion yang akan menjemput Naruko dari rumah sakit. Gadis itu tidak akan betah dirumah sakit paling mewah sekalipun, namanya rumah sakit dimana-mana tidak ada yang enak. kakinya bahkan belum pulih sama sekali. Hanya siapa yang tahan jika terus melihatnya merengek minta dirawat jalan saja.

Tuk!

Naruto hampir lupa jika ia sedang syuting saat ini. Sasori tersenyum padanya. Susah payah Naruto mengeluarkan senyum malu-malu layaknya gadis moe yang tersipu melihat pria tampan. You don't say! Batinnya susah payah mengatur ekpresi.

Alur peran saat ini adalah, Karen yang ditawari temannya sebuah kencan buta. Mereka dijanjikan bertemu dicafe ini dan Karen menyetujuinya karna ia memang sedang senggang. Ia ingin mencoba meraih kisah romansa di kota paris. Karen adalah gadis melankolis yang lugu. Paris tempat yang tepat mewujudkan mimpi-mimpinya memiliki kisah romantis.

Pikirkan seberapa sulitnya Naruto saat mencoba mendalami kepribadian seorang Karen yang ia perankan. Naruto ingin menangis memeluk Mami saja.

Tapi tidak!

Naruto bukan anak Mami yang apa-apa mengadu. Ia pasti bisa melewati tantangan implisit dari orang-orang kurang kerjaan sekitarnya.

Sekarang, Karen dalam sosok Naruto mengobrol dengan Anthoni yang diperankan Sasori. Mereka membangun kesan yang manis mulai dari perkenalan hingga percakapan-percakapan yang membuat para kru merasa mereka sedang menyaksikan film live action didepan mata. Terlihat sangat alami sekalipun kadang Naruto masih sedikit kaku.

Mereka tiga kali berganti tempat setelah dari cafe lalu take dipinggiran sungai seine dan terakhir menari bersama seniman jalanan. Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menari sama sekali. Susah payah melakukannya sambil tertawa-tawa riang padahal hatinya meringis pedih. Ia juga memimpikan berkencan seperti yang dilakoninya. Tapi bukan sebagai seorang gadis. Ya ampun!

Syuting selesai lewat jam makan malam, sehingga semua kru dan para aktor dan aktrisnya memilih makan di restoran cepat saji.

Naruko mengiriminya pesan jika ia sudah kembali ke hotel. Naruto merengut, melahap pizza dengan tidak manusiawi karna tenaganya seperti habis berperang—yah, perang ketidakadilan baginya.

Naruto baper.

XXXXXX

Mengabaikan Shizune yang berceloteh tentang aktingnya yang sangat baik untuk super pemula. Sasori disebelahnya hanya terkekeh saja, bangga karna dengan dirinya 'lah, Naruto banyak berlatih dan pirang Namikaze itu memang jenius dalam menangkap sesuatu kedalam otaknya.

Naruto memutuskan pergi ke toilet. Ia gerah berdandan waria, beberapa pemuda tanggung meliriknya penuh minat dan ada yang terang-terangan mengajaknya berkenalan. Naruto tidak tau jika wajahnya bisa menarik pemuda-pemuda belasan tahun.

Dan jangan lupakan untuk memastikan toiletnya kosong sehingga tidak ada kejadian memalukan kedua kalinya.

Menenteng paper bag yang berisi bajunya, Naruto membuka bilik toilet yang nampak kosong. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil bilik terakhir dan berganti baju. Untungnya ada perlengkapan untuk menghilangkan make-up diwajahnya yang sudah diselipkan Ino sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah kembali menjadi Naruto Namikaze. Baru beberapa langkah menuju pintu keluar, seseorang memasuki toilet.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak berekpresi selain wajah datar andalannya. Dan Naruto sangat tidak suka scent didalam toilet seperti ini. Memuakan menurutnya.

Tidak ingin basa-basi dengan sang Uchiha, Naruto berucap dingin. "Minggir." hanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpindah seincipun dari depan pintu. Naruto mendengus keras. Setiap kali bertemu Uchiha dengan gelar jajaran 100 pria terseksi didunia dari majalah vogue itu, Naruto selalu dilanda rasa muak. Sekalipun Sasuke bersikap biasa saja dan profesional dalam bidangnya, Naruto tetap merasa tidak beruntung berurusan dengan mahluk bermarga Uchiha.

Semenit, dua menit, Sasuke tetap pada posisinya. Naruto semakin merasa pengap.

"Minggir Sasuke!?" Bentaknya. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari toilet dan berjanji tidak akan menginjak toilet umum manapun yang selalu menjebaknya bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku apakan memangnya?" Sasuke bicara santai. Ia berjalan kearah wastafel lalu gemericik suara air kran mengurangi kesunyian.

Naruto menghela nafas kasar. "Takut? Apa yang aku takutkan? Aku hanya tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan orang sepertimu. Aku alergi." Dengusnya diakhir kalimat. Mengundang senyum tipis dibibir Sasuke sebelum Naruto pergi keluar meninggalkan bunyi pintu toilet berderit menutup.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Sasori bertanya setelah Naruto muncul dengan wajah kesal. Dahinya menyernyit melihat lelaki pirang itu terus saja menggerutu sampai duduk kembali didepannya. "Kau mendapat masalah lagi, ya?"

"Masalahku hanya ada pada sutrada brengsek itu." Naruto bicara masih dengan nada ketus sedari toilet tadi. Sadar dengan nada suaranya yang terkesan kasar, Naruro buru-buru minta maaf. "Maaf, Sasori-san, moodku jadi sangat buruk."

"Tidak apa. Sebaiknya kita kembali, kau pasti lelah, 'kan?" Sasori mendapati anggukan lesu dari kepala pirang didepannya. Ia beranjak berdiri dan diikuti oleh Naruto. Para kru sudah ada yang kembali ke hotel karna mereka besok masih harus bekerja.

Melihat rambut merah dan kuning yang meninggalkan restoran, Sasuke buru-buru membereskan barangnya dimeja dan pergi menyusul. Ia merasa tidak boleh ketinggalan ketika Naruto sedang bersama Sasori.

Sayangnya, dering telpon menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap layar datar handphone ditangannya, Sasuke menghela nafas enggan mengangkat telepon.

Ada jeda sebelum handphonenya nyaris berhenti berdering hingga Sasuke menggeser tombol hijau kesamping.

"Ya, Aniki."

XXXXXX

Sasuke mengabaikan penat disetiap sendi tubuhnya yang menyerukan untuk istirahat. Uchiha muda tersebut terus berkutat pada pekerjaannya hingga waktu melewati tengah malam.

Perasaannya sedang tidak menentu semenjak Kakaknya menelpon sehabis makan malamnya. Istirahat bukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya lebih tenang. Ia membutuhkan fokus ke dalam hal lain. Pekerjaannya atau Naruto.

Si pirang selalu mendominasi pikirannya.

Sasuke sadar seratus persen jika Naruto sangat membencinya. Sampai si pirang tidak sudi berada dalam jarak pandang yang terjangkau oleh manik sebiru langit itu. Kalau bisa menjauh sejauh jauhnya dari sang Uchiha.

Tapi sisi egois Sasuke mengabaikan itu semua.

Ia berbuat salah di masa lalu. Dan itu sesuatu yang akan sangat sulit dimaafkan. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak berani meminta maaf. Sadar dirinya tidaklah pantas mengemis maaf, lalu memilih bersikap arogan didepan pria yang pernah disakitinya.

Sasuke terhempas kemasa-masa sekolahnya sewaktu high school. Kepalanya mendadak pusing ketika ia harus dipaksa kembali kemasa itu.

Naruto yang polos, Naruto yang menjadi temannya dalam suka duka. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah dalam mimpi sekalipun berniat berhubungan lebih. Sasuke yakin ia normal karna masih tergoda oleh dada wanita dan sebagainya yang membuatnya bergairah.

Pun, Naruto. Ia yakin pemuda itu juga senormal dirinya. Hanya saja kejadian hujan lebat disertai petir dan kilat waktu itu mengubah persepsi mereka. Sasuke hanya iseng. Ia tergoda menggoda Naruto yang dikerjai saudarinya sendiri. Ia tidak memungkiri jika ia sendiri terlena. Menikmati apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Setelahnya mereka menjadi lebih canggung. Namun lama kelamaan menampik perasaan lainnya terhadap Naruto. Sasuke sadar dirinya menginginkan pemuda itu entah karna penasaran atau memang menginginkan seutuhnya.

Perasaannya tidak lagi sama. Ia masih labil diumur belasan, tidak tau akan memilih jalan apa. Ia hanya senang menjalaninya.

Sampai waktu perpisahan. Sasuke baru bilang pada Naruto bahwa ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negeri, london lebih tepatnya. Keluarganya berkutat didunia entertaiment, dan Sasuke sangat ambisius mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi sutradara.

Naruto marah? Tidak. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mendukungnya sebagai kekasih dan sahabat.

Hubungan terpisah jarak mereka awalnya berjalan sangat lancar. Mereka terus berkirim pesan, saling membagi kabar. Kadang ketika tidak banyak kegiatan mereka akan meluangkan waktu menelpon. Dan menghabiskan malam dengan video call.

Naruto tidak pernah absen mengiriminya pesan dan segala perhatian.

Sasuke senang tentu saja. Sampai ketika tugas Sasuke makin membuatnya sibuk. Awalnya ia hanya mengabaikan sekali dua kali pesan Naruto, lama kelamaan pesan itu tidak pernah ditoleh lagi olehnya.

Sasuke semakin tenggelam dengan tugasnya dan melupakan kekasih pirangnya yang masih setia mengiriminya pesan. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya berpesta bersama teman-temannya dan hal-hal selebihnya. Menjalin hubungan dengan bermacam-macam gadis bule untuk memuaskan rasa kesepiannya.

Melupakan handphonenya yang berdering teratur setiap hari.

Suatu ketika, Itachi datang ke apartemennya tanpa memberi kabar. Uchiha sulung memberi kabar yang membuat dunia Sasuke runtuh dalam rasa bersalah.

Ia ingin menemui Naruto, tapi bahkan Itachi melarangnya. Setidaknya Itachi tidak ingin Sasuke dihajar habis-habisan oleh keluarga Nanimaze.

Kejadian itu memang sudah cukup lama. Sasuke tidak mungkin melupakannya. Ia tidak tau perbuatannya bisa membuat Naruto begitu tertekan hingga hampir menenggelamkan diri dikamar mandi. Naruto tidak tau apa saja yang dilakukan Sasuke, tapi mungkin ia merasakannya. Penghianatan yang begitu dalam hingga seluruh tubuhnya serasa sakit.

Sasuke mematikan rokoknya, menggilasnya kedalam asbak. Pikirannya masih pada rasa bersalah. Namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan itu menguasainya. Ia hanya ingin Naruto tidak membencinya. Menganggap Sasuke musuh abadi, sama sekali tidak ada tatapan peduli kepadanya.

Itu membuat Sasuke sakit. Ia hanya mencoba bertahan dengan sikap arogan dan brengseknya. Tidak ada yang tau seberapa rapuh hatinya kini. Ia anti dikasihani, ia berdiri seolah dirinya adalah pria paling tangguh didunia.

XXXXX

Naruto tersenyum senang. Hari ini ia tidak punya jadwal syuting karna Shizune bilang mereka hanya akan mengambil adegan-adegan dengan Sasori.

Tidak memperdulikan Ino dan Shion yang mengikutinya seperti lintah, Naruto berjalan kesana-kemari mengelilingi kota paris. Mereka bahkan berjalan-jalan mencoba berbagai jajanan yang mampu membuat kerinduannya terhadap ramen sirna separuh. Hanya separuh.

Naruko terus menelpon dan memaki karna ditinggal dihotel sendirian. Ino dan Shion sedang menghianatinya jadi gadis itu mengutuk keduanya yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan memutar mata. Naruko menelponnya lima menit sekali setiap Naruto mematikan telepon. Naruto jengah. Tidak bisa berjalan-jalan dengan bebas ketika dirinya kesini untuk berlibur sebagai niat awal.

Mereka singgah ke museum seni yang menjadi tempat tinggal monalisa. Ino mengeluh, katanya untuk apa melihat lukisan yang tidak jelas objeknya wanita atau pria. Shion geleng-geleng karna Ino sama sekali tidak mengerti seni dan sejarah padahal seorang designer.

Selanjutnya Naruto masih belum puas berkeliling. Ia bahkan minta dilukis oleh seniman jalanan dan tertawa melihat versi karikatur dirinya. Mengabaikan Shion dan Ino yang berdansa dan tertawa-tawa dengan para pemusik jalanan lainnya.

Matahari sudah hampir kembali dan mengundang bulan mengantikannya. Naruto pikir ia pulang sebelum syuting selesai, nyatanya seluruh kru sudah berkumpul di lobi hotel, bersiap makan malam bersama seperti biasa.

Dikoridor, Naruto berpas-pasan dengan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Ada garis hitam dibawah mata, begitu kontras diwajah seputih porselennya.

Naruto menghiraukan pria itu. Bahkan saat mereka berselisihan, Naruto seolah tidak melihat ada yang melintas disebelahnya. Tapi telinganya masih bisa menangkap bisikan lirih yang berlalu bersama angin bersama sang Uchiha yang berlalu.

"Sorry..."

Bisikan itu begitu lirih sehingga serasa tidak pernah didengarnya. Naruto terdiam mencoba memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Saat ia berbalik, Sasuke sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya.

Shit!

Batinnya mengumpat, seolah berharap sesuatu yang tidak begitu ia mengerti.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Lama ya updetnya? Hahaha /dibuang**_

 _ **Chapter ini saya kasih sedikit gambaran masalalu Sasuke. Saya gk mau bikin flashback berkepanjangan ah, buang2 part aja menurut saya.**_

 _ **Tadinya jg gk mau pake point of viewnya sasuke, tapi kasian juga dia kena bully mulu jadi biarkan dia mellow ungkap isi hati /yha**_

 _ **Jadi gimana sama chap ini? Mau lanjut kah?**_

 _ **Saya lumayan gk banyak kesibukan soalnya, kerjaannya fansgirlingan di fesbuk. HAHAHAHA**_

 _ **Diusahakan fic ini terus dilanjut sampe tamat seiring dengan nanti kesibukan saya bertambah beberapa bulan kedepan. Saya maunya gk ada yg perintah2 'cepet updet dong!' Atau sebangsanya yg seolah merintah saya kayak pesuruh. Saya agak sensi ya, maaf.**_

 _ **Soalnya kan saya cuma penulis abal yang ngasih kalian bacaan gratis. Jadi kalo disuruh lanjut, cepet lanjut, cepet updet dong. Jangan lama2 updetnya. Saya jadi malah pengen lama2 aja updetnya soalnya badmood disuruh2 gitu. LOL...**_

 _ **Jadi tolong kasih apresiasi dan rasa antusiasme kalian yg membuat semangat ya... Anggap itu bayaran saya sebagai penulis abal gratisan. Muach :***_

 **Spesial thank's buat review chap kemaren.**

 **Julia nita sifa, Guest1, cheonsa19, Kagamiya Neko, Guest2, KJhwang, Guest3, Novalia Airis, Elysifujo, phanthomlady13, Avanrio11, DobeChan, snluv, gici love sasunaru, neko-chan, Guest4, Guest5, arashi lovesn, kuro SNL, Mimo Rain, shirota strain, Narutogaiden, , Arum Junnie, Quachi, Habibah794, Tamu, Harpaairiry, jongjongie, Name pineaple, Aiko Valerry, Jonah Kim, liaajahfujo, ryuu sn25, michha22, Guest Sugar, Pensil Warna Biru Tua, NamikazesaphireL, Ran Hime,**

 _ **See u next chapter.. :* :* :***_

 _ **TOMAT-JERUK**_


End file.
